Decisions
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: Bear witness as a common Security Officer of Coruscaunt experiences rampant changes due to the political mischief of the Old Republic.


Inspired by KittandChips, thank you so much :)

I do not own Star Wars

Observe as a patrolling security officer bears witness to the chaos caused by political mischief.

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscaunt-20:00 hrs-Jedi Temple District<strong>

I thought it would just be another night of enforcing curfews and searching for a pulling over a speeder, no pun intended. This night is one of the most unforgettable and perhaps devastating nights of my short life. I parked the cruiser in my usual spot across a walkway from a monorail station. The walkway overlooked the Jedi Temple, a popular spot for tourists to admire a piece of history, all the classical architecture the Temple was reminiscent of.

I was suspicious however when noone was allowed inside the Temple. There were many rumors of the Jedi and their exclusion. Some people even had the nerve to blame the Jedi for conspiring with the Separatists with Count Dooku as an agent of their evil. I doubted that after meeting a young Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. I pulled him over quite a few times, but come to found he was just a kid. Just a human being like anyone else in this galaxy which spoke to me the Jedi were all and well to protect our society from destroying itself as I spoke with his guardian, Obi-Wan.

The strange things happened this night though, LAATs landed at the walkway leading to the Jedi Temple and constructed a barricade with "Do not Trespass" signs and the Monorail station was shut down. I was told to remain at my post and continue. Everything else went peacefully say for the lightning storm. I switched the Holonet Audio Channels on to the Republic Enquirer.

"News reports of a terrible storm with lightning striking out the Chancellor's window. The most frightening report is four unknown Jedi allegedly assassinating the Chancellor. He is expected to hold an emergency meeting later tonight. Now to present our sponsors." The transmission ended with the Republic Anthem then I turned down the Holonet presenter to observe the weather calming a bit.

* * *

><p>Hours later I ended up taking a nap until I heard a distant roar. My eyes groggily opened and I saw the Temple, still looking the same...for now. I looked to its entrance and found strange white crowds, porceilen white, crawling at its base. The crowd continued for miles until I recognized an LAAT flying overhead them. Clone troopers marching in the Jedi Temple? The news did mention four Jedi assassins, but could they really plan that? I looked up to find the roar getting greater, it was a Star Destroyer flying overhead! What in Stars was happening? I was interrupted to find tapping on my passengers window. I lowered it to find a Clone Trooper in Red striped armor. The Coruscaunt Planetary Guard Unit was patrolling this part.<p>

"Officer, it would be best if we relieved you of your duty. We thank you for your services."

I replied, "What's going on?"  
>"There's a Rebellion, sir. It's about to get ugly. It's wise if you just leave."<p>

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the warning."

I sealed the window and abandoned the Planetary Guard and the Jedi Temple. As I was about to conform myself into the main flow of traffic, a spark of curiosity got aroused. "Why not?"

I turned the speeder toward the Temple, seemingly normal as before until I saw Gunships skirting the Perimeter, dropping troops off into various parts, then destroying the temple? They were blowing an entry way as if it was an enemy base of the Separatists. The Gunships then launched missiles into random parts of the spires they weaved around. The Temple started being engulfed in fury, even the Star Destroyer was backed up by more LAATs and a few Acclamator Star Cruisers. Then something came up on the communicator.

"Unidentified vehicle, state your ID or we will fire! Answer me!"

I immediately pressed the response button, "Sheriff Bostander of the Jedi Temple District."

"Send us your Cruiser Indentification Key."

I took the chip from my compartment and inserted it into where a datachip would be placed. The transmitter beeped indicating it was sent. The V-Wing Pilot asked, "What are you doing here, officer?"

"I came to perform another routine check before being completely relieved from my duty. I do it every now and then to insure security to my post.", I hoped to the Force they would buy it.

"Well, as of now, this area is Restricted. If you were a regular civillian, I'd blast you. Were you not properly relieved."

"Even if I am, I still perform these routine checks to inform my reliever."

"The Clone Army is more than capable of insuring its own perimeters, officer. Have a good day and get out."

* * *

><p>I returned home to find my apartment suddenly empty. I found a datapad laid out on the counter.<p>

"Felicity? Where are you Felicity?" My wife didn't answer. I looked into our bedroom to find some drawers pulled out and emptied of her clothes. I rushed to the other side of the apartment to search the other rooms.

"Lev, Roger?" The rooms were also empty with drawers also emptied, the walls once invaded by the colorful images of pod-racers, the Hero with No Fear, Clone Army and various other obsessions of eleven year old boys were now dull and only lit by the moonlight. I turned the lights on only to find a flourescent-lit room full of the same grayness as the rest of the complex. Where were they? My heart suddenly shattered, getting hit by a freight ship. I decided I would listen to the news.

The comm gave off a light blue image of her, looking already upset from something, "I'm sorry I did this. If you listen, you'll see why we left. We headed on a refugee freighter headed back to Dantooine. You'll see why once you see the news. You'll know where we'll be if you want to come with us. We had to leave, we can both come to an agreement we don't want our children going through all the trama occuring now. You'll just have to see what I mean."

Then I turned on the Holonet news, the underline said "Republic now an Empire."

The anchor said, "No longer a Republic, Palpatine is the Emperor of the First Galactic Empire in hopes we will be a more organized society. Here's a clip of his speech."

There was a bird's eye view of the Emperor shrouded in silk, red robes. Pale deathly hands extended to the Senate accompanied by a deathly voice.

"These Jedi murderers left me scarred, left me deformed, but they could not scar my integrity! The could not deform my resolve! The remaining traitors will be hunted down and defeated. Now we will destroy the destoyers! Deah to the enemies of democracy!" the Senate thundered in approval to have Mas Amedda to pacify the roaring children.

"To insure that we will always stand together, that we will always speak with a single voice and act with a single hand, the Republic must change. We must evolve. We must grow. We have become an empire in fact; let us become an Empire in name as well! We are the first Galactic Empire!" The Senate grew wild and I just simply had to shut off the projection. This is what she referred to.

I had choices...I could serve the Empire now and forget of the troubles of compassion. I could serve with this august body and enforce an iron will upon an already unstable populace. Or I could go home to my wife and children to help them be raised to make decisions as I am about to do myself. Which should I choose, compassion or duty?

What is a citizen of this large galaxy to do? Which would I choose, to enforce an iron will or to plant seeds? Was I to be dutiful or was I to unite a family?

So few choices, so much of a difference. I know whichever decision I do choose is one I will not regret.

* * *

><p><em>Just a one-shot, or is it?<em>

Fate will decide.


End file.
